


filthy

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 2 – Dirty Talk.It’sthose wordscoming out ofthat mouth.





	filthy

“So _wet_.”

Astoria’s breath hitches at the sound of Narcissa’s voice—low and smooth. She feels herself clench around Narcissa’s fingers, feels her body shiver in anticipation.

“You’ll look so pretty once I ruin you.”

Astoria squirms, arches into the touch. Narcissa smirks, her blue eyes glittering.

“It’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to fuck you? For me to turn you out like a little whore?”

It’s _those words_ coming out of _that mouth_ , Astoria thinks. The posh voice mixed with the best kind of obscenities. With filthy promises and delightful taunts.

She cries out, almost sobs. _“Please.”_


End file.
